Hendrix
Hendrix is a YLW Demoman Freak created by Jillian189. His theme is Lovable Guy (Old Joseph) from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. Biography Hendrix was originally a YLW Demoman mercenary whose dream was to become a famous musician. He practiced his guitar skills to the point of ignoring his job, angering his teammates. One day, he met a PRL Soldier who had similar musical interests. They instantly became good friends, and they planned to create a band together. His YLW team later ambushed Hendrix and his friend, determined to erase the Demoman's interest in music once and for all. Though Hendrix was able to escape unharmed, his guitar was destroyed and his friend died in the attack. Overwhelmed with grief, Hendrix wandered aimlessly, unsure of what to do. Later on, when Hendrix was assaulted by a Heavy Freak, his fear unconsciously manifested the ghostly form of a PRL Soldier who beat said Freak to a pulp. Believing his friend had come back, Hendrix got a new guitar and resumed his journey to fulfill his dreams for the both of them.. Appearance and Personality Hendrix wears the Razor Cut, the Sangu Sleeves, and the Teufort Tooth Kicker. He carries the guitar from the Shred Alert taunt. His clothes are all colored Australium Gold. Hendrix is a happy-go-lucky Freak whose main goal is to promote music. He doesn't care if his listeners are Freaks, demons, and the like, just as long as they have the time to listen to him. While generally non-violent, he will step up and protect himself or his friends if necessary. He is very friendly, but he connects easily with people who share his love for music. Hendrix's modus operandi involves approaching someone and saying "Music?" while pointing at his guitar. If the person says "Yes", then Hendrix will display his guitar talents, only to offend his listener with his drunken, god-awful singing. This has two outcomes: either the person will leave to get away from Hendrix's bad singing, or attack Hendrix to make him stop (which happens often). If the person simply says "No", Hendrix will accept it and move on. However, it is not a good idea to insult his music or say that his singing sucks (even if it's true); if that happens, Hendrix will fly into a rage, during which his Stand, Watchtower, will appear and beat up the offender. For some unknown reason, Hendrix will do a fashionable pose whenever he wins a battle, or when the mood strikes him. It is possible that this trait is not his, but Watchtower's, who was known to be a dramatic person in life. Powers and Abilities Hendrix is skilled with the guitar and can play it well; but as mentioned before, this talent is countered by his god-awful singing. While his singing does frequently start confrontations, it can also serve as a deterrent, keeping most Freaks away due to how awful his singing is. Hendrix possesses the unique ability to manifest a Stand, a supernatural, usually humanoid force that is invisible to the naked eye. In Hendrix's case, his Stand is "Watchtower", who boasts good melee strength along with music-related powers; specifically the power to turn music notes into energy. Currently the exact method of invoking Watchtower is unknown, but he has been known to appear when Hendrix is experiencing a strong emotion, usually fear or happiness. In situations where he can't use his Stand, Hendrix can use his guitar as a melee weapon, bashing it over his opponents' heads. Watchtower Watchtower is Hendrix's Stand, taking the form of a PRL Soldier wearing the Battle Bob. He was once Hendrix's friend, but he was killed protecting Hendrix from his YLW teammates. However, Watchtower wouldn't stay dead; so strong was his desire to see Hendrix's dream of becoming a famous musician come true, that Watchtower merged himself with his friend's soul. He serves as Hendrix's assistant and protector on multiple occasions. As Hendrix's Stand, Watchtower is frequently subject to the whims of his host, though on occasion he will act on his own, especially if his friend is in danger. Watchtower displays several combat abilities: * Enhanced Strength -- Watchtower is able to perform physical feats that normal mercenaries and most low-ranking Freaks could not, such as breaking/shaping objects with his bare hands, and lifting things heavier than his own weight. * Rapid-Fire Fists -- Should Hendrix land himself in danger, Watchtower will emerge and punch his enemies multiple times at a fast speed while screaming loudly, inflicting great damage to those on the receiving end. His punches are powerful enough to break through low-grade armor and defenses (the kind used by typical mercenaries and some low-ranking Freaks). * Musical Energy Conversion -- As mentioned above, Watchtower can convert music notes into energy. He can do this to any song that is playing within the area, but his primary source is the notes coming from Hendrix's guitar. The type of energy is ultimately affected by the tone of the songs it is based on. ** Red Energy: When Hendrix plays aggressive music, Watchtower turns it into bright red laser beams of intense heat, causing either severe burns or turning an average Freak to ash. ** Blue energy: When Hendrix plays slow, calming music, Watchtower turns it into blue energy that lulls Hendrix's enemies to sleep. Unlike other types of energy, Blue energy has two variations: if Hendrix is feeling sad, it will result in dark blue energy, which traps people in nightmares. On the other hand, if Hendrix is feeling happy, it will result light blue energy, which gives them pleasant dreams. ** Green energy: When Hendrix plays happy music, Watchtower turns it into green energy that, when applied to a wounded person, heals all physical injuries as if nothing happened. ** Yellow energy: When Hendrix plays frantic, fearful music, Watchtower turns it into yellow energy that can be used to erect protective force-fields. Faults and Weaknesses * As Watchtower is bound to Hendrix, any injury sustained by the Stand is reflected on its host. For example, if Watchtower were to get one of his arms cut off, the same thing will happen to Hendrix. Furthermore, if one of them were to die, the other will die, too. * Hendrix is not a good melee fighter by himself and mostly relies on his Stand to do the fighting for him. * Due to the Stand's spiritual nature, Watchtower can be detected and harmed by those who possess spiritual powers. An exorcist would be a difficult opponent to fight because he is capable of "purging" Watchtower from Hendrix's body, which would kill them both. * Without his guitar or his Stand, Hendrix is as strong and durable as a normal Demoman. ** However he can be considered weaker than a normal Demoman because he has neglected the Demoman-related skill of handling explosives in exchange for focusing on playing the guitar. * Watchtower's Rapid-Fire Fists is only effective at close-range. It also doesn't work if the Freak on the receiving end has impenetrable defenses or is invulnerable to pain. * The music Hendrix plays in order for it to be converted into energy by Watchtower ultimately relies on strong emotional focus. In order for Watchtower's abilities to work properly, Hendrix must play as if he's giving it his heart and soul; for example, in order to use red energy, Hendrix MUST keep himself immersed in anger for it to have full effect. Therefore, if Hendrix half-assed his music, Watchtower's abilities would be weakened significantly. * Hendrix only wants to promote his music and doesn't really like hurting potential listeners (unless they insult him or try to kill him). This lack of "killing intent" present in most Freaks can cause serious problems for him later. * Hendrix is largely unaware of his Stand abilities and often only manifests Watchtower whenever he's in danger. This ignorance can also present problems, especially when pitted against an experienced fighter. Trivia * Hendrix's mannerisms and abilities were both inspired by the manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, where characters are traditionally named after famous musicians and/or celebrities and progressive rock songs. Despite this, Hendrix is not based on any particular character from the manga. ** In keeping with the tradition above, Hendrix was named after Jimi Hendrix, while his Stand, Watchtower, was named after Jimi Hendrix's song "All Along the Watchtower". Category:Demomen Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good beings Category:YLW Team